


Sweetest Sin

by Fandom_girl21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chuck is God, Drama, Drama & Romance, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, God is gone, God's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Maybe ooc? Idk, Psychological Drama, everryone is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer won the prize-fight. Now chaos rules and Azazel is determined to get what he was promised, poor Raphael doesn't stand a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Sin

Raphael awoke to the sound of chains. He turned and they sounded louder.

He winced.

"Ah, your awake. Wonderful."

Raphael turned to see a figure watch from the dark. It flashed yellow eyes at him.

He tensed. Why was it him? Why was he here?

"You wondering why you're here, aren't you angel? Well it's simple. Michael is dead, Lucifer won. And now that chaos reigns. I'm going to indulge in the fantasy that kept me alive. That made this whole thing worthwhile."

Azazel sauntered toward him. He grinned pausing for dramatic effect. Raphael glared. He was used to this, even if had been so long.

"And just what is this fantasy of yours demon?"

If Raphael's words stung him. He didn't make any indication of it. Instead Azazel's grin widened. He stepped closer, dropping his voice to whisper.

"You. In chains. Begging me to stop. Begging me to give you sweet release."

"Stop what?" Asked Raphael cautiously,

Azazel's grin, if possible widened as he bent down to the captive archangel's level.

"This." He whispered as he proceeded to kiss his mouth. Catching Raphael off guard. Breaking away he licked his way up his neck. Causing Raphael to sigh involuntarily. None of the angels in heaven could hold a candle to Azazel's dedication and creativity. 

He bit down, hard on his skin, causing Raphael to hiss. He tried to push him away. Azazel held firm to his bound hands.

He chuckled softly in his ear.

"Easy angel. This is just the prelude. If you can't handle this, you'll be broken tomorrow."

His voice lost the mocking edge. He sounded sincere,

"It's better than death Raphi. That's what awaits if you don't play along. Don't make me hurt you. Tonight is for us. Let go."

Raphael moaned. Turning his head. He captured Azazel's lips. Biting down on them, hard, causing him to hiss in pain. Raphael smirked. 

"Fine. I'll play. But I'm playing to win tonight Az." He murmured in between parted lips.

Azazel growled. Pushing him flush against the stone wall. 

"No. Tonight is mine. _you're_ mine. Admit it now, and I won't have to hurt you."

Azazel said a glint in his eye. His hand moved low. 

"If this is for us, unchain me. I won't run."

"I don't believe you. Someone will notice. It's easier this way. Please Raphi. I'll be gentle."

Raphael shook his head and growled. He dug his hand into Azazel's creeping one. Azazel yelped in pain.

"I don't want you to be gentle. I want you to be happy. I want this to be as enj—"

Azazel kissed him. Cupping the back of his head, he pulled them closer. His tongue darted out, begging him for entrance. Raphael obliged. 

Raphael could feel the tears fall down Azazel's face. He ached to brush them away. Were they happy or sad? He'll never know. 

They finally pulled away, not for the need to breath but to see each other. Azazel shook his head, gently thumbing Raphael's cheek.

"I know angel. I know what you want. But it's better this way. You're sounds of pleasure are enough for me. They make me as happy as if it had been your hand on me."

Raphael chuckled, he missed his poetry. His eyes suddenly turned hard. 

"And what of heaven? Of Father? Of the angels?"

Azazel was already shaking his head.

"They're dead little brother."

Said a voice from the shadows. Raphael turned to glare at him but Azazel looked surprised as well.

"Lucifer." Spat Raphael through gritted teeth.

"He's a gift Raphael." Said Lucifer gesturing to Azazel.

"Oh? And if I don't accept your gift."

"I hurt you, brother please don't make me hurt you." Said Lucifer coming closer, his eyes actually holding a trace of remorse and guilt. He looked haunted, Michael's death must way heavily on him.

Raphael sighed, Michael was gone, Father was truly dead if he let this happen, why did he bother keeping any faith at all? Yet, a wary grin appeared as he looked up and said,

"And those mudmonkey Winchesters?"

Azazel grinned and answered for him, lacing their fingers together. After all Raphael was his reward, he intended to use it.

"Dead. Luce smited them slowly and painfully. He made Sam do it, using his own body against him."

Azazel cackled as Raphael finally smiled softy at Lucifer.

"Luce? What happened to _father_?" Raphael sneering at Lucifer's smile dropped away, giving him a hard look. Raphael smirked back, Lucifer might have given him what he wanted, but he couldn't help spiting him.

"I gave him his grace back, as a thank you."

Raphael struggled to sit up straight, shocked. He turned from Lucifer to trail his fingers over Azazel's face, down his arm, grazing his knuckles. Azazel gave him an small amused smile the whole time, his eyes half-closed.

There was nothing else but sheer pride stopping him now. What did pride ever get anyone? Taking a deep breath Raphael finally gave Lucifer a grateful smile.

"Thank you brother. Now leave, I intended to use my new found freedom."

Lucifer chuckled, ruffled Raphael's hair and flew away. The chains slipped away as Raphael lunged, finally allowing himself to fall.


End file.
